One Bastard's Just as Good as the Next
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: Snake hunts Hauk down with the intent of fulfilling.. I'm too tired, maybe later.


"_When I get back I'm going to kill you."  
"You going to kill me now Snake?"  
"Not now. I'm too tired. Maybe later."_

Snake never did get back to Hauk on that after he rested. Now he was ready to and he knew right where Hauk was. Plissken had a vendetta to keep. 

Plissken pushed open the service door and bound up the stairs to the 5th floor. Snake stepped out into the hall and then stood across from the elevator. Snake hated to wait especially exposed as he was in the hallway. He lit a cigarette to calm his nerves while his eye remained focused on the lights above the door. One remained lit and it had yet to move even when he stubbed the cigarette out against the wall he was leaning on.

Snake couldn't help the pacing. What was holding the bastard up? Maybe he knew? Plissken doubted that and returned to his place across from the elevators. The numbers were moving. With purpose and the intent to kill Snake drew his revolvers waiting on edge. What if it was someone else when the doors opened? Plissken resolved that he'd shoot. He had no choice. The elevator rang with a metallic ding signally the door was about to open. His nerves were no longer impatience, no this was anticipation.

The doors opened revealing Hauk's staunch expression and the usual cigarette hanging from his lips.

"You going to shoot me Snake?"

Plissken answered by cocking the hammers on his revolvers.

"I kept my bargain Snake."

Snake's eye narrowed. "You revoked my pardon."

Hauk shook his head. "You know I didn't do that."

Plissken contemplated the statement while his eye traced the smoke curling out of Hauk's mouth. Snake stepped into the elevator door. He didn't believe Hauk nor did he trust him. 

"Your signature's on the form."

"We knew each other in the war. You know damned well what I did."

Snake scowled and uncocked the hammers. "Who?"

Snake had to know who had not only revoked his pardon but been such a coward that they forged Hauk's signature. While he still wasn't sure if he believed the Commissioner's story he did in his gut doubt Hauk would stoop to revoking pardons.

"Who do you think?" Hauk took the longest drag from his cigarette Plissken had ever seen.

"Harker." The name hissed from Snake's lips with venom.

"He's a puppet." Hauk responded flicking his ashes carelessly on the elevator floor. "Someone's got his strings."

Snake wasn't much for politics, just enough to know his enemies. His mind started processing the possibilities of who could be bold enough to take over the president.

"Robertson." Snake half spoke the name to himself but it was filled with moiré disgust then the president's name had been. Plissken had run into the Virginia senator before. He was the worst of the worst by Plissken's standards, by anyone's standards. It would be an explanation for some of the new policies that had been hurried through the system.

Hauk pointed at Plissken with the stub of his cigarette. "I knew you'd figure it out."

Snake recocked the hammers. Just because Hauk hadn't revoked his pardon didn't mean he wasn't a bastard who deserved to die. There was always New York if Snake need a reason to pull the trigger.

"You're going to shoot me?"

"Yeah." Snake smiled satisfied that he could taste the revenge in the air.

"I've got a deal for you." Hauk said with fearless confidence despite the two guns aimed for him.

"Bullshit." Snake shoot back.

"Straight just like New York."

"Another scam?" Plissken answered as he started to add pressure to the trigger.

"I know Robertson's travel schedule."

Snake's muscles frozen in mid-squeeze, Hauk had his attention. Plissken would consider trading one bastard for another. They weren't much difference and he'd get around to all of them eventually.

"Where?"

Hauk pointed out the elevator door passed Plissken. "In my office."

Plissken glanced down the hall and stepped back into the hall still tracking the commissioner with his pistols. Then he turned following cautiously and ready to shoot anything that moved or looked suspicious including Hauk.

The door opened after Hauk swiped his key card. It was dark inside and Plissken waited until Hauk had the lights on before he moved inside. Snake closed the door while Bob rifled through some papers on the desk. It wasn't long before he produced an envelope and held it out to Plissken.

It bore the official seal in gold. It was legitimate. The seal was still firmly affixed and Plissken took his time looking between the envelope and then man holding it out to him.

"How do I know you won't set me up?"

Hauk paused behind the desk crushing out his cigarette in the ashtray.

"You know what I think of Robertson." The tone could have been a question or a statement but Plissken knew the man speaking. It was a statement. Snake relaxed some and holstered the pistols though he left the holster straps unsnapped just incase. Snake knew what Hauk thought of Robertson. It was about as much as Snake thought of the man considering the way he was driving the country. Both men had resigned from the military at the same moment. Leningrad had burned them both and there were rumors circulating that Robertson had a hand in the set up.

Plissken took the envelope.

"You have the first three stops. After that I have to react."

Plissken nodded to Hauk's statements. The commissioner had to cover his ass too. Snake broke the seal and slid the papers out far enough to confirm they were what Hauk had claimed. The travel itinerary for his campaign was clear as day. Snake pushed the papers back into the manila cover before folding them and cramming them into his jacket pocket.

Snake took a moment to regard Hauk and take a cigarette from his desk. Plissken lighted it watching the commissioner. He was completely unreadable. Tossing the match into the ashtray Snake took a long drag and spun abruptly on his heels heading for the door.

"Three stops soldier." Hauk's words followed him out the door. This all felt odd. It was like war, like the war, even the same commander handing over the mapping information. Snake took the steps as fast as he dared and broke out into the alley and the hot, stuffy, August air. He was going to war again and this time he was sure he was on the right side of the battle. Just one more target to take out in a long career.


End file.
